Whatever It Takes
by Tukiko K
Summary: She wondered why she was cursed to continue loving him, to continue longing for him.  What would it take to make him want her the way she'd always wanted him?


Whatever It Takes

**Title: **Whatever It Takes  
><strong>Summary: <strong>She wondered why she was cursed to continue loving him, to continue longing for him. What would it take to make him want her the way she'd always wanted him?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own "Naruto"**  
>Theme:<strong> Special Occasions  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Lust/Longing  
><strong>Medium:<strong> Fanfiction  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>none  
><strong>Comments: <strong>This is another song inspired fic. The song is by the same title and is by the awesome band, Pillar. See if you can find the lyrics. I think they're pretty obvious in this one. This is a walk-in fic for SSM, so it's not beta-read. Sorry for any typos.

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned against the wooden wall of a newly built bar, thumping with the bass of some hypnotic beat, as she wondered how Naruto had gotten so lucky. Considering the circumstances in which he grew up, she was often jealous that he was so fortunate. He was a powerful shinobi and hero of Konoha. He was courageous and kind, finding time to spend with even the lowly genin. He was loved by all, but more importantly by Hinata, the girl he was engaged to. Engaged. She never thought she would see the day. He had always been so blind to the girl's feelings and oblivious even to his own. It took him so very long to figure everything out. And now…they were celebrating their engagement.<p>

Sakura had needed a breath of fresh air. It was much too loud and much too stuffy. There was too much…celebrating. Yes, she was happy for her best friend, but she couldn't choke down the tight feeling of envy. It seemed as if she was doomed to a life of misery.

There was a sudden clinking as a rock skittered across the sidewalk. She looked up to see Sasuke walking toward her, hands stuffed in his pockets. Though her heart clenched at the sight of him, she wasn't surprised to see him leaving the bar, he wasn't into social gatherings after all. She figured it reminded him of everything he had once given up and how he wasn't quite integrated into society yet. She watched him as he passed her and felt the pang of rejection when his eyes never turned to meet hers. And at that moment, she wondered just what it would take to make him see her the way she saw him.

She sighed in disappointment before dropping her head back to glance at her neatly painted toes. She was even dressed up for the special occasion and it was as though he didn't even notice. She had so carefully picked out her dress, a black knee-length halter that hugged her waist and flared at the hips. The shoes she wore were red and strappy with three inch heels. She had tied her pink hair up in a messy bun with loose strands around her face. She thought she looked rather stunning, even Sai had complimented her appearance. But Sasuke…he hadn't said a word to her all night. She wondered why she was cursed to continue loving him, to continue longing for him. What would it take to make him want her the way she'd always wanted him?

For a moment, she saw his feet appear in her vision. Leaning forward, he landed a kiss upon her lips. Her heart fluttered a little and then cracked and fell to the pit of her stomach like a rock when she felt nothing against her wanting lips. Sakura realized that her daydream was only that. She had imagined the whole thing. She opened her eyes and didn't remember closing them. She didn't know why he was in everything she saw, but she did know that he was everything she needed. She couldn't deny that.

Sakura turned to look down the sidewalk and she could still see his proud figure as he walked away. Digging up her courage, she began to sprint toward him. She would do whatever it took to get to him.

"Sasuke!"

He didn't turn. Had he even heard her?

She pushed harder. Despite the high heels she wore, she ran as though her life depended on this one moment. Maybe it did. He was the reason for everything she did. Maybe her happiness depended on this one chance. The clack, clack, clacking of her heels against the sidewalk echoed in the air, but her breathing and the rush of blood in her head muffled the sound. Finally, she reached him.

"Sasuke," she said breathlessly.

"What?" He stopped but didn't turn her way.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," he replied.

"Why? What about the party?" she asked hopefully. "I don't think Naruto would—"

"I don't see you in a hurry to get back." He slightly turned his head in her direction, but his eyes still didn't meet hers.

Her brows furrowed. "I needed air."

Sasuke said nothing as if her own words had made his point. He turned his head to face forward again and Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke," she said slowly. "Look at me."

He didn't move, in fact, it was as if he was frozen. Sakura took the opportunity to circle around to his other side. Sasuke's head was slightly bowed so that his black fringe cast his eyes in shadow. She took a cautious step forward and searched into the shadows of his face. He was purposely avoiding her eyes.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

How Sakura longed for his dark eyes to meet hers, if only for a second. But she knew the moment they did, she would likely melt—she would fall even harder. Maybe he knew. Maybe that's why he refused to look at her. She wondered what it would take to break through his icy exterior, to make him fall for her the way she had for him.

"Why won't you _look_ at me?" she whispered.

Still he didn't move. Slowly, Sakura reached her hand out and placed it against his cheek. His face was warm. She gently turned his face so that he was finally looking at her. She felt her own face warm as a blush crawled up her cheeks. She felt twisted inside, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to unwind. Sasuke's dark eyes stared at her, deep and searching. She felt as though he was seeing into her heart. Her ankles began to quake with weakness and she fell to her knees. Sasuke moved swiftly as to catch her and she gasped.

"Don't be so clumsy," he reprimanded her softly.

Sasuke lifted his gaze to her face and their eyes locked. Sakura's chest fluttered as if her heart had grown wings. She leaned forward slowly, mesmerized by fathomless black eyes. Her breath was stilled, but she could feel his heavy against her mouth. His eyes were unblinking and she felt as though she couldn't compete so her lids lowered to hide her viridian eyes. The last stretch was breached when her lips met his for the first time. It was gentle and made her lips tingle, but there was no response from him. Her heart ached as her hands reached to loop around his neck. In only seconds, she released him and turned away as tears filled her eyes.

"Sakura." His voice was as emotionless as ever.

She brought her palm to her eyes and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I just had to know."

"Know what?"

She observed his flushed face carefully. "If there was ever a chance."

"Hn," he replied noncommittally.

"What will make you fight for me the way I always fight for you?" She neared him again. "I'll do whatever it takes," she said desperately.

Sasuke stood and she was left staring up at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't you remember all the times I was there to protect you?" he asked. "That's why I can't look at you, because I can't protect you anymore. You don't…need me anymore."

She stood. "That's not true."

"What am I, if not your protector?"

"My friend," she said as another tear slithered down her cheek. "Someone I _love_."

"What does it matter if you love me or I love you if you don't need me to protect you?"

Sakura gaped at him. "You love me?"

"Sakura—"

"If you love me…that's all I need."

Sasuke blinked uncertainly. It was a rarity to behold. "You deserve more."

She attempted to smile and found it so hard. "You're more than enough."

He turned and a smirk lifted his face his mouth. He slowly held out his hand. Sakura looked at it and felt such joy blossom inside her. Gingerly, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her close.

"You look beautiful."


End file.
